


Truth or Dare

by Mellusine



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vampire Sex, Vampires, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellusine/pseuds/Mellusine





	Truth or Dare

It's finally Saturday in the evening, and everyone but you is wide awake. You're still laying in your bed, sound asleep, catching up on all the sleep you lost the past few days, from both studying for your exams and the boys’ torment, when you're suddenly dragged out of your slumber by a very familiar voice.

“Bitch-chan ~…Nfufu ~ Sleeping this late?”. Laito had been standing on the edge of your bed.

“Laito-kun?” you ask, still not fully conscious

“Who else did you expect, hmm? Or were you actually hoping I’d be the one to wake you up? Well, I’m here now”, he replied, laying himself on his side, now facing you, uncomfortably close.

You open your eyes wide in an instant and jump at least half a meter away from him. “W-what are you doing here?”, your arms close around your chest, realizing that undershirt you have on isn’t offering too much covering.

Laito frowns, his lips curling down at your ‘rude’ gesture. “Who were you expecting, Bitch-chan~? Shu, maybe? Or is it Subaru?”, he chuckled. “I’ve seen how he looks at you.”

“N-no!”, you yell. “That’s not it! I…I wasn’t expecting anyone. You just startled me.”

He remained silent for a moment, looking at you with a very stern look on his face, then he immediately became cheerful “Good. Now come, we’re gonna have some fun. Get dressed”. 

“Uhm…okay”. You were a bit confused and also contemplating the real meaning of ‘fun’. You stare at him, but he wasn’t moving. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?”, he asked

“For you to get out, what do you think?”. He was really getting on your nerves.

“Ow, Bitch-chan~, I’ve seen many naked women, there’s no need to feel embarrassed.”. He rolled on his back, hands under his head.

“Out, Laito!”, you shout, closing your eyes and stomping your foot on the floor

“I’d watch my tone if I were you”, a stern warning was issued just inches from your ear, alarming you as you turn around.

He was nowhere in the room.

“Right”, you utter as you begin to undress.

……………………………………

You could hear the commotion downstairs the minute you stepped out of your room, getting louder and louder as you approached the living room. Ayato, Kanato, Laito and Subaru were spread around the table, while Shu was sleeping on a couch with his earbuds on, as always.

“Took you long enough, Chicinashi”, Ayato reproached

“What is this?” 

“Truth or dare”, Laito answered promptly. “You’re next, Bitch-chan~”

You really don’t want to be a part of this. No good thing can come out of it, certainly nothing enjoyable. Nevertheless, you take a seat, seeing as you don’t have much of a choice.

“Do you want to be dared or tell the truth, Bitch-chan~ ?” 

Yeah, no. You’re not falling into that trap.

“Truth”, you respond, feeling like you dodged a very obvious bullet.

Laito smirked. “Do you pleasure yourself when you're alone?”, his eyes pierced yours, enjoying the unmistakable defeat that showed on your face. Did you really think you could beat him?

“Uhm…”, you fret, cheeks all rosy in embarrassment. “No! Of course not!”, you shout.

Ayato chuckled in his fist.

“Tch. Perverts”, Subaru muttered.

“Now, Subaru-kun, as much as I’m grateful for your compliment, I’m sure you’d want to know as well”, he smiled “Unless...”, he paused “Bitch-chan~, is it really possible that you never did it?”

Taken aback, your defeat hung heavier than before. Despite of it, you manage to pull yourself together “I thought you’re only allowed one question”

Laito didn’t seem to mind your comment and continued "~Bitch-chan, you never ever touched yourself? I don't know if I should laugh or feel deeply sorry for you.. I'll laugh anyway. Nfufu ~"

You were 110% done by this point. You should have known he’ll try and pull something like this.

“Excuse me, I- I have to go. I’m not feeling very well”, you get up

Ayato starts laughing mockingly: “Oy, Chichinashi, maybe Reiji can make you something for your… condition, once he gets back”. Everyone laughs, except Subaru who was visibly boiling up, ready to pop, at what this game ended up at. 

“Maybe I can give you something for your condition, Ayato. Like my fist in your mouth, how about that, you douchebag?”, Subaru lashed.

“You want a piece of Yours Truly, huh? Come get it!”

You quickly got up and worked your way past Laito while he was still annoyingly giggling and headed to your room. On your way you gather your thoughts, in spite of Laito messing with your head again like he always does and slowly regain your enthusiasm about not having to go to school today.

However, his words, uttered in such a derisive way, were still ringing in your head. "~Bitch-chan, you never ever touched yourself? I don't know if I should laugh or feel deeply sorry for you.. I'll laugh anyway. Nfufu ~"

As a matter of fact, you have thought about doing it many times in the past years, but between being raised by very strict and religious parents, who constantly told you to refrain from such sinful behavior and the fact that you never got some serious alone time, you couldn’t quite put your finger on why you really didn’t. “Your soul will be forever damned to burn in Hell”, you hear your parent’s voice. 

At this point, you can easily say that you are, actually, in some kind of Hell and while there’s pain and temptation daily, maybe it would be a good idea for you to try and do something enjoyable for once. Or so you think. You haven't tried it before, so it is only natural that this seemed strange, yet enticing.

Your bedroom was engulfed in darkness, so you go straight to the curtains and draw them, in hopes that some moonlight might shed inside. "It's not much, but it's enough", you think as you glance upon the full moon gracefully hanging up high on the sky.

You look over your shoulder to your bed and decide to hop on, put a pillow against the hard wooden headboard and lay your back on it.

While trying to get rid of the tension in your body, you slide a hand under your dress, over your panties and slowly move the tips of your index and middle finger held together, up and down over the center. With your eyes closed, you think the feeling will be stronger. A vague tingling arises as you continue with the same movement. As you go on, your mind slips for a second to a memory of Laito's hand over the back of your neck as his fangs dig in, near you collarbone. The pain. The heat, rising throughout your entire body, concerned about the real cause of it..… Pleasure?

You snap out of it and open your eyes. What the actual Hell were you thinking? Why did your mind go to that place? Did it really... arouse you? But you relived that pain all over again now. Somehow, the feeling of his soft, yet firm hand grasping the back of your neck made you think there could be something indeed pleasurable about your experience with him.

NO! You shake your head as if wanting to get rid of those images and feelings and decided to give it another go. A clear mind this time.

Your hand slides back in and you carry on once more with your eyes shut. You try to get a hold of the feeling that was previously building up, eventually ending up with a frown on your face, while fighting to get Laito's image, his taste, his scent, everything, out of your mind. You let out a huff, not even noticing that you were going way faster than before and were already sweating profusely. But you aren’t going to stop, you have to go all the way and give yourself the pleasure you deserve and long for.

"Nfu ~", the sound faded almost immediately.

Interrupted, you stop and open your eyes. It's still hard to see, even with the moonlight spreading inside the room. 

"Bitch-chan~.. Are you having some troubles? Nfufu~"

You froze. 

You weren't imagining things. You could now figure out the shape of his body in the far corner of the room as he lifted his weight from the wall he was leaning on. Watching you. For how long, now?

"Poor Bitch-chan~. You’re soo clueless about this whole thing, aren’t you?"

You could feel the heat rise up towards your face as your cheeks were turning red before realizing your legs were still spread and your hand still on your panties. The moment you do, you close your legs in a rush, pushing your hand against the mattress to lift yourself a bit higher.

You couldn't see much but you swear he'd frowned at your gesture.

"Don't think I haven't seen you naked before, so there's absolutely no need to hide yourself from me. Well, especially with your clothes still on."

Excuse him? What did he just say? How could he... Has he been spying on you?! 

This mere thought of him doing so sent chills all over until you feel a swift change in the air and then:

"How do you feel about that?", he breathed daringly into your ear.

There was no pillow against your back anymore. You were leaning against Laito's chest. The moment you realize, your body jerks but not enough to break all contact as his arms wrap around you.

"Tell me, ~Bitch-chan. What were you thinking about when you were touching yourself?"

"Let go of me!", you yelled while struggling to break free from his hold.

"Was it.. me? ~Nfufu"

Your movement stops, hearing this question, as you begin to feel more and more ashamed of what he saw.

Guilty as charged.

"How was it?", he asked, his hand sliding from your chest, slowly to your thighs. "It couldn't have been too good, with your panties still on, ~nfufu", his fingers making their way to your panties, ending up hovering over them. 

"First...", he gets a grip on your panties and rips then off in the blink of an eye, before taking your hand into his. "...you should feel yourself."

He moves your hand back, over your now exposed sheath. When you finally made contact, your legs closed right away, leaving you surprised as to how they were parted again in the first place.

"No, don't!", you protest. "I don't..."

"...you don't, what? You don't want me to show you how to do it?", he purred into your ear.

You feel your muscles begin to relax for just a bit, at the sound of his voice, giving him enough freedom to move your hand again. 

Your fingers guided by his went up and down your swollen bud, then in small circles with soft, yet intense movements, while that previous feeling found itself into your belly once more. You arch your back, tilting your head on his shoulder. "Please, Laito.. stop!", you beg with trembling voice.

"Haaa, stop? ~Bitch-chan, are you not enjoying your touch?", he whispered again in your ear, all the while he continued to guide your fingers.

You gulp. Could you lie and deny? Yes, it was your touch you were feeling, but at his total control. Your hand was basically limp under his by now.

All of a sudden you feel a colder touch made its way in, trailing up and down, firmer and more precise than before. You were so caught into it, you didn’t even realize your hand had slid down on the matress. His fingers were directly touching your sensitive area now.

"Please...", you manage to utter again, voice slowly dying, you panting even harder than before.

"You didn't think you'll get all the fun, now, did you?", he chuckled in your ear. "Relax, Bitch-chan~. Succumb to it. Succumb to… me".

And you do just that. No need to fight it anymore. Just give into what you realized you desired for a long time: his touch, his voice… Him.

His fingers began to move faster, but with even greater speed you distanced yourself from reality, making way for ecstasy.

Then, his fangs and fingers entered you simultaneously and you jerk in both pain and pleasure, letting out a scream. He let you get used to the feeling for a couple of seconds before pumping them, increasing his speed each time. Your protests were long gone. All that lingered were your moans, accompanied by his as he feasted on your blood.

"Mhm, Bitch-chan~, you were soo wet", he moaned, pulling his fingers out of your still dripping folds and licking them. “And your taste is soo sweet, I could eat you up right now Nfufu~. Would you like that, hmm? Would you like me to drink you dry? Or would it ache more?” He let out another moan before latching onto the bottom of your neck again. 

You could only imagine what it would feel like to have his tongue mess around with your most sensitive parts. It’s game over for you and you know it.

His cold fingers were digging deeper and deeper with each movement into your heated core, pressing against that sweet spot, building tension. Release was near, just a few more seconds, when..

“You didn’t think I’d let you cum so easily, did you now?, he chuckled at your very surprised, yet disappointed expression when met with the denial of your orgasm. “Now, don’t fret, My Bitch-chan~. I’ll make a beautiful mess out of you, don’t doubt that”, he smiled. His. Damn. Vicious. Smile.

You pout.

“Shhh… How are we here?”, he asked, running his wet fingers over your bud once again. It was almost like a shock, spreading almost instantly throughout your body. It ached so freaking bad.. 

“You know, there are more than one way you can cum”. Your eyes widened. Is he serious?

“Now… which one should I give you first?”, he asked. “Do you want it here..”, he ran his fingers once more over your clit, pressing harder “…or here?” he slid inside you as deep, toying with that sweet spot, as you burried your head in his neck and moaned ever so hard.

“My, my. I get to choose?”, he smiled. “Don’t mind if I do ~nfu.” He raised your chin towards his face and his tongue made way into your mouth, when he started pushing his fingers harder inside you. 

You could feel it. The pressure building up again. It ached more than ever. You wanted it. You needed it. Your whole body was shaking.

“Beg for it, Bitch-chan~. Tell me how bad you want me to give you your release”, he whispered and you couldn’t help yourself to resist.

“Please, Laito..”

“Please, what?”, he teased, in your exact tone

“P-please…let me c-come!”

You grabbed his free hand and squeezed hard, as you moaned long and loud, a myriad of new sensations flooding you, from your belly everywhere, leaving you a trembling mess. It hit harder than anything you’ve ever experienced. Your first orgasm.

“Nfufu~ You did it, Bitch-chan~!”, he said, in an almost congratulatory way, all cheerful. “How does it feel?”

You shied away, breathing hard, still trying to grasp what just happened.

“Now is not the time to be embarrassed, nfufu~. I know you want more. Look what a mess you made!”, he taunted, playing once more. You tilt your pelvis away from his touch, now extremely sore.

“Are you ready?”

He made you cum again and again as you completely lost touch with reality and soaked the beddings beneath you.

"Nfufu~, Bitch-chan, you are dripping. How many times did you cum? Was it 9 or 10?", he paused. "Doesn't matter. There are more to come.”

You gasp. “More?” How could your body take more?

“Hee… don’t tell me you can't take any more. But Bitch-chan~, we're a long way to reaching 100”, he pouted.

You froze. Is he insane? No, cut that. He is the definition of insane, covered in a thick layer of perversion.

"That look on your face is priceless, Bitch-chan ~Fufu. I can't help myself. I can make it come true but I have something else in mind." he paused again then resumed his ‘work’, bringing you once more to the edge of sweet release when..

You open your eyes and turn your head around all stunned. He’s… gone. 

“What in the name… just happened?”, you think. Did you imagine all of it? No, that’s impossible. You look down, every evidence of the past couple of hours was still there. But…how, then? How could he vanish like that? Or maybe…

No! You couldn’t have done this all by yourself.

…or did you?


End file.
